Email Received
by Voodoo Kisses
Summary: Alexis was given the email address of a supposedly former WWE superstar. Was this real or fake? Would it hurt to find out? Shannon Moore/OC
1. Chapter 1

E-mail received

**Alexis was given an email address by a friend, the supposed email address of a former WWE superstar. Should she email it? Probaly a fake but worth a go huh? Even if it is a fake it could at least be funny!**

**I only own Alexis, no one else.**

**Not sure yet if any other characters are coming in to play or even if it will continue just email and IM all the way through, possible couple of chapters on real-life meetings, this story is pretty much improv, so lets she where it goes!**

**As always reviews appreciated! Ta!**

**ENJOY!  
**

Sunday 4th January 2009 15.07

From: Alexis

To: Shannon

Subject: Hi Shannon (phoney or real?)

Hi,

Ermmmm....yeah hi, not sure what to say LOL! A friend gave me this address and said it was really you, THE Shannon Moore, I'm not quite sure if it is but thought I would try anyways! Just wanted to say that I am a fan of yours and was gutted when the WWE released you (released is a much nicer word than fired isn't it =]) esp with some of the shite they have kept on there haha! You probaly either a) get lots of ring rats emailing you or fan girls (I'm neither by the way, I don't even fancy you....much =p) and never bother reading them or b) are a dirty imposter. I hope its not b =]! Well tbh I actually have nothing more to say and even if I did I woulodn't spend AGESSSSSS writing it out incase you was some spotty 12 yr old pretender lmao! Hope you had a good x-mas and all that jazz!

Lexi x

* * *

Wednesday 7th January 2009 23.35

From: Shannon

To: Alexis

Subject: RE: Hi Shannon (phoney or real?)

Hey Lexi,

Thanks for your e-mail. Yes, yes this is THE SHANNON MOORE! AKA THE PRINCE OF PUNK! Haha! I'm still wondering how this e-mail address got out actually, hmmmmm ponderings. I know it's hard to believe but you are actually talking to a WRESTLING GOD! LMAO! Ta for the kind words, I agree they have kept on some shit wrestlers haven't they take Matt and Jeff for example! Haha! Joking! I love them guys! So Lexi, tbh with you for a second I have no idea why i replied to your e-mail, mabye becuase you didn't offer me your hand in marriage or declare your undying love for me, this unsettles me slightly, am I becoming less attractive! HAHA! You seem normal, this intrigues me, I don't talk to many normal girls they all fall at my feet! So tell me more about THE Ms Alexis Price, I'm dying to know =p

Shan x

* * *

Thursday 8th January 2009 16.30pm

From: Alexis

To: Shannon

Subject: Stats of MISS Alexis Price? Not yet =p

Hey SHAN =],

So you wanna know about me huh? Hmmmmm I don't know. How do I know your the real deal? I don't go giving my details to anyone you know =p. Send me a picture, a picture with you holding a piece of paper with this email address on it, then you may learn a bit more about me.... and sorry to say I'm not the type of girl to fall at a guys feet whooops! Heehee!

Lexi x

* * *

Thursday 8th January 2009 20.00

From: Shannon

To: Alexis

Subject: PROOF!

Attachement: IMAGE1

Hey Lexi,

Here is your proof! Lol! Now spill, I'm waiting =] Oh yeah I want proof too! Proof your not some 50 yr old balding fat guy LMAO!

Shan x

* * *

Thursday 8th January 2009 21.13

From: Alexis

To: Shannon

Subject: My proof!!!! =D

Attachement: IMAGE024

Heya!

Far from a balding, fat 50yr old haha! Well I hope so anyway =/ ROFL!

Okay, okay I believe you oh price of punk haha! WOW I may go all fan girl now! OMGOMGOMG! It's you OMG ur so hawttttttttttt! I want ur babies Shannon Moore! Mrs Alexis Moore I like it! LMAO! I am actually joking don't get scared!!!!

Okay Alexis stats you wanted, Alexis stats your get......

Name: Alexis Janey Price

Age: 22

Birthday: 10th January

Nationality: British, moved to America 3 years ago

Occupation: Shop Assistant

Ermmmmmm what else do you want to know?

Lexi x

* * *

Thursday 8th January 2009 21.33

From: Shannon

To: Alexis

Subject: Everything.....

Stay online, I'm coming on MSN

Shan x


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review guys. Thanking you lots in advance =]**

**~2BEME~ HAS LOGGED ON**

**~2BEME~: **Hey Lexi, glad you stayed on =]

**$£$£-less: **Well, well, well Mr Moore long time no speak! Lol!

**~2BEME~: **=D

**$£$£-less: **So.......whats up?

**~2BEME~: **Nothing much, just wanted to chat to you real time

**$£$£-less: **Why that?

**~2BEME~: **Ur Hot

**$£$£-less: **Why thank you =] your making me blush!

**~2BEME~: **So your British huh?

**$£$£-less: **Yup born and bred

**~2BEME~: **Cool, why did ya leave?

**$£$£-less: **Ahhhh long messy story

**~2BEME~: **I got time =]

**$£$£-less: **The usual story, met a guy, fell in love with said guy, moved half way around the

world for guy, guy cheated, left me heart broken, and I decided I didn't want to

back home and face the 'I told you so' lectures.

**~2BEME~: **Wow that sucks, sorry

**$£$£-less: **Don't be, I'm well rid of him

**~2BEME~: **How long ago did this all happen?

**$£$£-less: **About 8 months ago.

**~2BEME~: **Ooooooooo....still quite fresh then

**$£$£-less: **Something like that

**~2BEME~: **So you planning on heading back to England eventually?

**$£$£-less: **Nah, this feels like home now.

**~2BEME~: **So where exactly in the USA do you live?

**$£$£-less: **Not that far from you actually

**~2BEME~: **REALLY?! =]

**$£$£-less: **Haha really

**~2BEME~: **How close?

**$£$£-less: **Lets just say I have seen Gas Chamber Ink

**~2BEME~: **Ermmmmm....

**$£$£-less:** What?

**~2BEME~: **Your not a stalker are you?

**$£$£-less:** NO!

**~2BEME~: **JOKING! =D

**$£$£-less:** Haha...not =p

**~2BEME~: **Ergh, I should get going, Matt and Jeff wanna go out and I'm meant to be the

designated driver

**$£$£-less: **Awwwww =[ okay heehee

**~2BEME~: **Wanna come?

**$£$£-less: **Can't, meeting my friend for dinner later

**~2BEME~: **Shame, well mabye see you out =D

**$£$£-less: **Haha mabye!

**~2BEME~: **Good chatting to you Lexi, talk soon.

**$£$£-less: **Yeah u2

**~2BEME~: **Later! xx

**$£$£-less: **Bye xx

**$£$£-less has logged off**


	3. Chapter 3

**How are we liking so far guys? =]**

**~2BEME~: **Hey Lexi!

**$£$£-less: **Howdy Mr Moore!

**~2BEME~: **I didn't see you last night

**$£$£-less: **Nope, we only went for dinner

**~2BEME~: **I kinda hoped I would meet you last night

**$£$£-less: **Why? We have only been speaking a few days lol

**~2BEME~: **I'm yet to meet a girl I can't seduce, need to turn you haha! =p

**$£$£-less: **LOL

**~2BEME~: **No seriously, I dunno you just seem different from others, nothing in it just

wanted to meet you, say hello and that

**$£$£-less: **Nothing in it =[ haha j/k

**~2BEME~: **Okay okay and your a little bit hot =D

**$£$£-less: **A little bit?

**~2BEME~:** Okay a lot haha. Finishing for compliments aren't we? LOL

**$£$£-less: **Welllllll.....its not everyday u get a 'wrestling god' saying your hot LMAO

**~2BEME~:** Haha okay.

**$£$£-less: **=p

**~2BEME~:** So how was work today?

**$£$£-less: **Boring.... zzzzzzzzzzz....

**~2BEME~:** I'm guessing working in a shop isn't your ambition in life then =]

**$£$£-less: **Nope haha dunno what is though

**~2BEME~:** Ahhhhhhh an undecided!

**$£$£-less: **Yup. So why aren't you out tonight then?

**~2BEME~:** Might go see Jeff and Matt later on just chilling atm

**$£$£-less: **Ahhhhh same, not the Matt and Jeff bit though haha

**~2BEME~:** You can join us if you want ;]

**$£$£-less: **Haha I think I will pass

**~2BEME~:** Why? Scared I will seduce you =p

**$£$£-less: **Haha no

**~2BEME~:** Why then?

**$£$£-less: **We have only been chatting a few days =]

**~2BEME~:** Ahhhh cautious I understand

**~2BEME~:** Well mabye one day?

**$£$£-less: **Yeah mabye =]

**$£$£-less: **How was the shop today then?

**~2BEME~:** Busy which is always good

**$£$£-less: **Cool =]

**$£$£-less: **Anyways I better be going things to see, people to do and all that =D

**~2BEME~:** Don't you mean people to see, things to do? Haha!

**$£$£-less: **Mabyes! LMAO!

**~2BEME~:** U tease, I like it =p Bye Lexi xx

**$£$£-less: **Bye Shan xx

**$£$£-less has logged off**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday 11th January 2009 11.24

From: Shannon

To: Alexis

Subject: Where you go?

Hey Lexi,

How was your weekend? Well what has been already. I was thinking if your not busy do you fancy chatting on the phone tonight or something? No worries if you don't was just a suggestion.

Shan xx

* * *

Sunday 11th January 2009 11.45

From: Alexis

To: Shannon

Subject: RE: Where you go?

Howdy Shan!

Yeah its been ok, just relaxing. Went shopping for a bit yesterday, nothing special. U? Sounds great. I'm in the phone book =]

Lexi xx

* * *

Sunday 11th January 2009 11.52

From: Shannon

To: Alexis

Subject: RE: RE: Where you go?

Awesome chat to ya later! Yeah its been okay, was at the shop yesterday, nice and busy again! Just going to Matt's for a BBQ this afternoon.

Have a fab Sunday! Haha!

Shan xx


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't be bothered to keep writing each persons name or speech marks so just say that Shannon is in italic, Alexis in normal, its late and I'm tired haha!**

* * *

**Alexis's phone rang. An unknown number flashed up on the screen.**

Hello?

_Ooooh Lexi, loving the British accent, sounds hot._

Haha. How are you Shanny? Get up to much today? How was the BBQ?

_Shanny? Haha! I will let only you call me that! Never in front of others please! It was good, really good. Although watching Jeff and Beth all over eachother and Matt and his new love interest doing the same gets a bit boring, not to mention uncomfortable._

And why do you not have a girl to do that with? Thought they fell at your feet haha.

_Yeah they do, the ring rats. After one thing then they move on._

Oh ok. sooooo......

_I like your accent._

Yeah you said that already heehee.

_I really do. Can you do me a favour?_

Ermmmmm sure what?

_Say 'Blimmin 'eck guvnor get us a cuppa wont ya? I'm dying for a brew'_

Hahahahahaha! No. Where did you hear that anyway?

_Dunno. Some random British tv shows, we used to watch when we toured over there._

Haha. Well we don't all talk like that!

_I'm glad, its a bit weird haha._

Hmmmm. So whatcha wanna talk about?

_To be honest I don't know, just wanted to hear your voice. Be random._

Okay.

**TWO HOURS PASSED SHANNON AND ALEXIS JUST TALKING AND REALLY GETTING TO KNOW EACHOTHER**

This was fun Shanny but I really should go, I have to be up for work early and I presume you do too?

_Nah, not really I go in when I want. Thats the beauty of being the owner! Haha_

Haha. Sounds good. I can dream!

_If you want something badly enough it will happen._

As I said Shanny, I don't know what I want. Anyway we should do this again. Take care Mr. Moore. Sweet dreams.

_Night Night Lexi. Sleep tight._

**WITH THAT ALEXIS PUT DOWN THE PHONE AND SHNNON SPOKE INTO THE SILENT PHONE.**

_I know what I want Lexi. I want you...._


	6. Chapter 6

**Last update for today. I'm really tired, yet can't seem to stop writing this story. I love it!**

**Reviews appreciated as always.**

**Just to let you know I take requests if you like my style of writing.**

* * *

Monday 12th January 2009 10.55

From: Shannon

To: Alexis

Subject: Morning sunshine!

Hey!

Just wanted to wish you a happy Monday. I know you will get this when you finish work sooooooo..... hope you had a great day!

Ermmmmm.....yeah, thats it.

Later cupcake!

Shanny xxx

* * *

Monday 12th January 2009 17.46

From: Alexis

To: Shannon

Subject: RE: Morning sunshine!

Hey Shanny!!!!

Aw thank you for the wishes hehe! It was okay today, bit boring I just noticed I always say that about work I must stop haha! Hope you enjoyed your Monday too!

Are you sure that was it?

Lexi xxx

* * *

Monday 12th January 2009 17.55

From: Shannon

To: Alexis

Subject: No it wasn't all sherlock!

Hey,

Ermmmmmmm..... no that wasn't it, well done you!

Was just wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime, you know for a drink or something mabye......

Shanny xxx

* * *

Monday 12th January 2009 18.07

From: Alexis

To: Shannon

Subject: RE: No it wasn't all sherlock!

When? xxx

* * *

Monday 12th January 2009 18.13

From: Shannon

To: Alexis

Subject: RE: RE: No it wasn't all sherlock!

Tonight, 9pm, outside Gas Chamber?

xxx

* * *

Monday 12th January 2009 18.23

From: Alexis

To: Shannon

Subject: RE: RE: RE: No it wasn't all sherlock!

See you then xxx

* * *

**OooooooOOOOOOOhhhhh they are going to meet! Will this blosson into something? Or will something get in the way????????? It can't be this easy, can it?**

**I don't think it can be this easy! This is far from over!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what guys and gals? We are going for a real life meet! I decided it was needed to bring more oomph to the story!**

**Thank you to CenaCandiceFan4Life and DirtyRockDiva for their reviews and author alerts! Appreciated muchly guys!**

**Currently working on a ONE SHOT for CenaCandiceFan4Life. Should be up today or tommorow!**

**As always reviews welcome! Ta in advance!**

Alexis stared at the computer in disbelief, she was going to meet Shannon Moore. THE Shannon Moore. If she hadn't had done so already she would have pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. But she had done just that, 5 times already and had a nice red mark to prove it! She really had to start getting ready. Logging off the computer, she literally ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Shannon leaned back in his chair. They were going to meet. Finally, even though he had only started speaking to her a few days ago, he was waiting for this moment, he wanted to meet this girl that had him under her spell already, not that he was complaining, it was a good feeling. Getting up he said bye to the guys in the shop and headed home to have a quick shower. This was going to be worth the wait, he knew it.

Alexis was standing in front of her wardrobe with a towel wrapped around her. Her long red hair tied up in a bun. She looked at her clothes. What was she going to wear? What do you wear to meet the prince of punk.... Shit, mabye this was a bad idea. No, no it wasn't, she hadn't been on a date since Jay happened, she needed this, it was going to be good for her. It just so happened the first date after him she went on was with a 'wrestling god'. It still made her laugh when she said this and a smile played on her full lips. She finally settled on black leggings and a long black and green shirt, worn as a dress and pulled in at the waist with a big black statement belt. With some killer black heels. After cafefully applying her make-up and straightening her hair she was ready. Giving herself the once over in the mirror she was happy with what she saw. This suprised her, since her break-up her confidence hit a low point, but Shannon had started to awaken it in her again....

Shannon stood in his kitchen, drinking a beer for dutch courage. He had finished preparing agaes ago and this wait was killing him. Looking at the clock he realised it was time to go, grabbed his keys off the table and headed towards the door....

Standing outside Gas Chamber Ink finishing his cigarette , Shannon looked up. Walking towards him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She caught his eye and gave him a shy smile. He felt like he had melted inside. He looked her up and down, god she looked good in that shirt, he started to imagine her wearing one of his shirts like that, minus the leggings, belt and shoes..... Stop it Shannon he thought to himself. Thank god she wasn't a mind reader, she would think he was a pervert!

Alexis caught Shannon's eye and smiled. WOW she thought to herself, he is even hotter in person! Walking towards him she felt butterflies in her stomach. The hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Once she got to him they smiled at eachother and embraced. Oh my god! She could have stayed in in arms like that forever, they felt so good around her waist....

She felt sooooo damn good! Better than he had imagined every night laying in bed since he saw her picture. He could feel himself getting hot....

They eventually pulled away from eachother, smiling again. Alexis spoke first.

'So Mr Moore where shall we go?' She asked, not really caring where they went as long as they were together.

'Have you eaten?' he replied, she shook her head, she had been too nervous. 'Well I know this great bar and grill we can get something to eat at, unless you want to go to a restaurant?'

'No, no that sounds great, I'm not really a fancy restaurant girl.' She smiled

He returned the smile. She was laid-back as well, this just got better.

'Great, lets go.' He offered his hand and she took it, walking off towards the bar.

**The meet isn't over =] Check out my next chapter for part 2!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to jensen's Angel for the review and favourite add!**

**Okay, so here it is, the second part of the meeting! Damn I just can't stop writing this story! Loving it!**

* * *

They found a table in the corner and Alexis sat down while Shannon went and got them drinks. Sitting here looking around it was finally starting to sink in, she was here with him. And it felt so good. Shannon walked back to the table, concentrating on not spilling the drinks, his facial expression was so cute! Once he sat down next to her he looked at her and smiled again.

'Do you always do that?' she asked

'What?' replied Shannon

'Smile.'

'Only when I'm with a good looking girl.' he said, then making a big cheesey facial expression, this made Alexis laugh, he liked hearing her laugh. It was sweet.

Shannon went back up to the bar to order their food once they had decided what the wanted, coming back he had some extras in tow.

'Sorry Lexi, I found them loitering by the bar, couldn't shake them, thye wanted to meet you.'

Alexis looked at the 3 people with him, the first one she noticed was Matt, he smiled at her, it was a strange kinda smile, almost flirtacious, don't be silly thought Alexis he is just being friendly. Next to him was Jeff and Beth who both greeted her warmly.

'They decided they wanted to join us for food Lexi, I hope you don't mind.' Shannon looked at Lexi when he said this and mouthed sorry after he said it. She could see he was annoyed.

'No, not at all.' replied Alexis. She really didn't mind, its not everyday you get to sit with three wrestlers for dinner!

Shannon sat back down next to Alexis and Matt was quick to slide into the other side of the table, next to Alexis also. Beth and Jeff sitting the opposite side of the table.

'British huh?' Matt spoke first

'Yeah, how did you tell? It wasn't my accent wasn't it?! Dammit I knew it was to obvious, heres me trying to blend in and you discovered my shameful secret!' laughed Alexis, the others joining in.

'Wow Shannon funny and smart, how did you find this girl? And more to the point why is she interested in you?!' said Jeff

Shannon gave Jeff a look, half funny, half serious.

The fivesome spent the next couple of hours chatting, they were getting to know Alexis. The more Shannon learnt about her the more he liked the girl. She didn't speak much about her family though. He could see himself falling for her.

So could someone else....

Alexis looked at her phone, it was 11.30pm.

'As much as I would like to stay and chat I really should get going, I have to be up at 5.30 for work although I can't see myself getting much sleep now by the time I get back!' Alexis laughed.

'I will walk you back.' Shannon got up as he spoke.

'Nice to meet you all, stay extreme and all that!' spoke Alexis as she tried to the the finger signs.

Everyone laughed again and said goodbye to her.

Once her and Shannon got outside, Alexis felt the chill, Shannon noted this and put his jacket around her.

'Wow Shannon you really are cheesey!' grinned Alexis 'Lucky for you I like cheese.'

Shannon looked at her and grinned again.

'You know Shanny you should stop doing that, the wind might change and your face will end up that way!' Alexis laughed, so did Shannon, god she made him so happy, he realised he was grinning like an idiot but he couldn't help it. She made him feel like an akward teenager again, wanting to put his arm around her as they walked down the street.

They arrived at her house. Shannon spoke.

'Wow we don't live very far apart do we?!'

'Nope haha,' replied Alexis 'Well thank you for tonight Shanny, I really enjoyed myself.'

Shannon looked at her, god she was beautiful, he just had to....

He leant in and kissed her, lightly pressing his lips against hers, moving his hands around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the moment.

When they eventually pulled away Alexis spoke.

'I will text you Shanny, night.'

'Night Lexi, sweet dreams.'

And with that she opened her door and went inside. Shannon stood looking at the door for a moment. That girl was amazing. He turned and started walking back home, his thoughts filled with Alexis.

* * *

**OOOOOhhhhhhhhh how sweet! Heehee! But hwat is Matt playing at? Hmmmmmm. He hasn't had much of a mention in this chapter but may take on a bigger part in the story!**

**As always reviews appreciated Ta muchly!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Seriously I'm addicted to this story! Haha! I just can't stop myself! This is just a little filler chapter building up to the next.**

* * *

**Hey Shanny! Just want to say thanks again for a great night, really enjoyed myself! xxx**

**From: Lexi**

Your very welcome Lexi! I enjoyed myself too, the guys thought you were great 2 xxx

From: Shanny

**Ahhhh I passed the friend test! LOL! xxx**

**From: Lexi**

LMAO! Yes you did! Matt said he thought you were great, Jeff and Beth thought a lot of you 2. xxx

From: Shanny

**Cool, cool. So when you free again? xxx**

**From: Lexi**

Tonight? xxx

From: Shanny

**So I was wondering do you fancy coming round or something? I will cook us something. xxx**

**From: Lexi**

Oh dear, you can actually cook can't u???!!!! ROFL. Sounds great, get to check out your place =p xxx

From: Shanny

**Cheeky! Of course I can! How does beans on toast sound? LMAO j/k. I will amaze u with my skills! Cooking skills that is! xxx**

**From: Lexi**

You amaze me anyway. I'm sure you have other impressive skills ;] xxx

From: Shanny

**Perv! So see you about 8.30? No rush to get to bed tonight, day off tomoro woohoo! xxx**

**From: Lexi**

U love it and encourage it haha. Sure thing babes. CU then xxx

From: Shanny


	10. Chapter 10

**Big shout out to DirtyRockDiva and CenaCandiceFan4Life for all their reviews!!!!!! Woopwoop! Thanks! You \m/RAWK\m/!**

**Reviews always welcome, they make me smile! Heehee!**

**Well here it is, the next installment, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm getting so caught up in this story!**

* * *

Alexis ran downstairs after finally choosing something to wear and finishing her hair and make-up, just enough time to finish off the dinner and set the table. Why was she so nervous? Probaly because she liked him so so much and she wanted him to really like her too. She could see herself falling hard for the prince of punk but part of her was scared about getting her heart broken again. She had little trust in guys after her last relationship, she hoped Mr Moore would be different, she sometimes wondered if there was any decent guys left in the world, she knew there must be and she really wanted Shannon to be one of them.

Shannon took more time than usual getting ready, really wanting to look his best. He usually threw on whatever was in his closet but Alexis was different, he wanted to look good for her. Why did this girl have such an effect on him? She mesmorised him, she was stunning and had the most amazing personality he had ever known. He could see himself falling hard for this girl. After his failed marriage he was cautious, but felt like he didn't need to be around her, he felt he could put all his trust in her. It felt crazy, considering how little time they had spent together, but when you know you just know.

There was a knock at Alexis's door, her stomach started to do flips. It was him. Taking one last look in the mirror she walked over to the door and opened it, a confused look on her face when she saw who it was.

'Ermmm....Hi Matt, don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?' Said Alexis

'Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out.' he replied, wanting to say more but stopping himself, what was he doing here? Alexis was getting close to his best friend, he tried to stop himself coming over but she was like a magnet, he was drawn to her. He hated himself for what he was doing but wanted to all the same. He had only met her for a few hours but he was already hooked on her. He looked her up and down, examined every part of her body, wanting to touch but resisting. She was beautiful though, he could see what Shannon saw in her. He just wished he had got in there first.

'Shannon will be here in a minute, I've cooked for him.' Alexis said having a feeling he was here for another reason but not wanting to say. Matt looked past Alexis towards the table she had set, the flowers, the candles, gentle music filled his ears and he could smell the food in the kitchen.

'Oh, okay, I should have known. Sorry Alexis. I will go, just wanted to offer...' he trailed off. Shit, she must really like Shannon, he thought to himself, look at all the effort she has put into this. He felt deflated and let out a sigh. Aexis picked up on this and looked at him, she didn't know what to say, so just stood there trying to work out his ulterior motive for being there. 'Anyway we are all having a BBQ Saturday, your more than welcome to join us, its good fun....Shannon will be there.' Matt begrudingly added the final piece. When he mentioned Shannon's name he saw Alexis's eyes sparkle. Fuck, shit, he thought to himself he should go, he needed to go now. With that he turned and walked off into the darkness. Leaving Alexis standing there, mouth slightly open, watching him walk away wondering what the hell just went on, she was still standing there when Shannon appeared.

'Hey cutie, someone once told me if the wind changes your face will stay that way!' said Shannon, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and pulling her in for a hug. She smelt good, felt good wrapped in his arms, he could stay like this forever. Alexis smiled, he felt so good wrapped around her, she could get very used to this.

'What was Matt doing here?' Shannon broke the silence. I have no idea thought Alexis.

'He invted me to the BBQ Saturday, said I should come, its good fun.' she replied

'You definatly should,' Shannon whispered into her ear 'I bet you look real good in a bikini....'

Alexis giggled and playfully slapped him on the arm. Shannon pretended to look hurt and then laughed. They both stopped and looked at eachother, entranced. Slowly moving closer towards one another, their lips met and it felt so good, tasted so good. Shannon caressing her hips, Alexis running her hands up and down his back..... Alexis pulled away first.

'Come on lover boy, I've worked damn hard on this dinner and I don't want it to get cold!'

'I can't wait.' spoke Shannon following her into the house, and he couldn't, but he couldn't wait for something else either. He couldn't wait to call her his girl. To be her only man....

Alexis smiled as Shannon followed her in, she needed this, she needed to feel wanted again. She was falling for him.... But at the back of her mind something was niggiling. Matt, she didn't feel anything for him, she just wanted to know what he was playing at....


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is going to be a little chapter, just on what Matt is feeling...lets get in his head shall we?!**

* * *

Matt stood in the shadows, watching the scene in front of him. It killed him inside when they kissed, it also creeped him out a bit that he was standing in the shadows like some kinda stalker, but she had this effect on him. He couldn't get over the fact he had only spoken to her for a few hours, why was he feeling like this? She was like a drug, more addictive than heroin. He was trying to stop himself feeling like this, she was almost his best friends girl, this was fucked up. Really fucked up. They went inside and shut the door, Matt wanted to go over there, knock on the door and break up the cosy little couple, but he wouldn't, that was insane. He would just have to wait for Saturday, Saturday would be a good day. He tried to kid himself he just wanted to get to know her better for Shannons sake but he knew that wasn't the truth. He turned on his heels and started the walk back home, trying to think of anything but what was going on in the house....


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm on a roll tonight haha! I was going to wait until tommorow to post this chapter but I can't! I'm getting so excited! Sad isn't it?! Haha!**

**Anyways as always reviews always appreciated, thank you so much to everyone who has already!**

* * *

Shannon closed the door behind him and looked at his surroundings. Examining the pictures on the walls, he studied each one, all black and white pictures of couples, none of them her, they all looked like models, very classy artwork, very romantic situations. As he turned and looked at the next wall there was some pictures of her, pictures from a photo shoot, shot in a glamourous 40's style setting, they were nude photos, her covering her personal areas very well with her hands and various accessories. They wern't sleazy at all, very elegant. She looked amazing, this was the most he had seen of her body and he liked what he was seeing.

'Are you a model?' he asked her as she was coming back out of the kitchen, still looking at the photos.

'Huh? Oh, what those? No, they were just a present to myself after I split up with Jake. I wanted to feel better about myself, to know I was still attractive, I thought what better way than to have a photo shoot, they all worked wonders that day... best day of my life...' she trailed off looking at the pictures as well.

'Well, I like your present to yourself.' smiled Shannon examining one picture in particular, she was sitting on a chair, the wrong way around so the back of the chair was covering her. All you could see was her long legs either side of the chair, het feet placed in black heels, looking back up the photo you could just see her chest, neck and face, she looked so stunning, entrancing. The look in her eyes was amazing, looking directly at the camera, it looked like she was staring right at you, undressing you with her eyes. It made Shannon hot just looking at it.

Alexis moved behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes, looking at that picture. He couldn't quite believe the beauty in that picture was standing there with him, holding him that way, this was better than he could have ever imagined that day he received her first email.

'Dinner's ready.' she whispered into his ear and he turned to face her, she smiled at him for a second before walking off into the kitchen, knowing exactly what effect she was having on him, the way she swung her hips as she moved and looked over her shoulder at him.

'You coming?' she asked and he nodded unable to speak, just followed her like a love sick puppy.

During dinner they was leaning more about eachother and falling deeper. Shannon noted again thats she didn't talk about her family much, he asked her about them.

'So, tell me about your family back in England, don't you miss them?' he saw a sadness flash in her eyes, shit he shouldn't have mentioned anything.

'It's a long complicated story,' she started 'You sure you wanna know?'

Shannon nodded, he wanted to know everything about this girl, why the mention of her family made her so sad....


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like I'm being a little too mean to Matt *sobsob* but without giving too much away I have good plans for him, do not worry! He just has to ride out the storm! And so do you heehee!**

**Bit intense this chapter but needed.**

* * *

'Well, you asked for it, here we go,' started Alexis. 'I was always very close to my dad, not so much my mum, I don't know I just feel like she blamed me for everything, for even being on this earth. Dad always stuck up for me and this caused problems, she thought I was a trouble teenager, and in some respects I was but I just wanted her attention, her love...' a tear fell from Alexis's eye and she quickly wiped it away, she was stronger now, she wasn't going to cry over them. 'I started skipping school, staying out late, being with boys I really shouldn't be with. I dabbled in things, trying to find my escape from reality. Well one summer I was hanging out with some friends, we were just loitering on the street, up to no good as usual. I remember looking up and seeing this beautiful creature walking towards me, he was amazing, like nothing I had ever seen before. I couldn't stop staring at him. He walked past and looked at me, smiling, that was it, that done it for me, I went up to him, forgetting all about my friends. He introduced himself as Jake. I looked at him, he had this scruffy rock look about him, it wouldn't suit most people, they would look like a tramp but he just oozed sex. I was about 16 at the time, he was 22, this didn't bode well with the parents. I started staying at his more and more. He introduced me to a world I had never known, I was hooked on this different life, this grown-up life. My mum despaired at me, said I brought shame on the family, my dad could see right through him, knew that he was just using me but I couldn't see it, I was on such a high. He was using me, he would go out with his friends, visit strip clubs, sleep with prostitutes but I saw past that, I didn't let it affect me, he made me feel so good. He was amercian, wanted to go back home, I decided to come with him. telling my aprent was the worst thing ever, my mum screamed at me, she hit me, shouting that I was a little slut and it would all end in tears, my dad just stood there and let her, I lost all my respect for him then. He wouldn't even say bye to me when I was leaving, just went upstairs when I tried to talk to him, shaking his head as he went, The last words my mum said to me was that this would end in tears, I would coming running back and that she wouldn't care, I was dead to her...' Alexis couldn't stop the tears now. Shannon kicked himself for opening up this can of worms and ran around to the other side of the table to comfort her.

'Shhhhhhhhh......shhhhhhhhh, its okay,' he whispered into her ear, and he knew right there and then, he didn't care how rushed it was, he knew, he loved this girl. He hated seeing her like this. He lifted her chin so she faced him 'I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, I mean it no-one. Your safe now, I'm with you.' She smiled at him 'Thank you Shanny, I know you will.' With that she laid her head back down on his shoulder. She didn't care if it was rushed, she knew, she loved this man. Her scent filled Shannon's nostrils, he stroked her hair, calming her down. And he swore to himself he meant every word he said, no-one was going to hurt her again, he would kill them if they tried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Major uploading happening tonight as I'm unavaliable for the next few days. Next update Wednesday. Thanking you lots for the reviews! Little filler here!**

* * *

The rest of the night was spent curled up on the sofa together, chatting, talking about their pasts and their hopes for the future (both sensing the other would play a major part in the others.) Shannon wanted to get physically closer to Alexis tonight, but after her emotional revelation earlier his mood changed, he didn't want her to think he was only after one thing, he wanted much more than that from her. If she thought he was just using her it would kill him inside, so he decided to wait, leave it tonight, they had plenty of time right? Just comfort her, she needed that right now, she needed to feel like she had a connection with someone, not just anyone but Shannon.

They didn't see eachother the rest of the week, both caught up in hetic schedules. Both wishing Saturday would hurry up so they could be together again, they were craving eachother...


	15. Chapter 15

**It'ssssssssssss Saturday! Heehee.**

* * *

Alexis got out of bed with a spring in her step, it was the day she got to see Shannon again. She couldn't wait for the BBQ either, Shannon had such a connection with his friends and Alexis enjoyed watching them interact, they shared such a closeness, a closness Alexis missed, all her friends were back in England. Hopefully this would be the start of some great new friendships. She also wanted to experience a Hardy party, they were renowned around these parts, she had heard plenty about them in the last 3 years she had been here.

Walking into the bathroom she turned the shower on and went back into her bedroom while she waited for it to warm up. Picking up her phone she noticed a text from Shannon.

_Hey baby, Can't wait to c u today, missed you! Pick u up about 1, don't intend on getting back very early =p heehee xxx_

From: Shanny

She smiled and texted him back.

_Can't wait to c u either! Haha is that a good or bad thing? =D xxx_

From: Lexi

A text came back almost straight away, she laughed was he sitting on his phone or something???!!!!!

_Oh its a good thing. For sure ;] xxx_

From: Shanny

Running back into the bathroom, chucking her clothes off as she went, her head spinning with thoughts of Shannon she got into the shower and began her preperations for what she expected to be a very good day...

Shannon was sitting in Matt's kitchen, watching Beth prepare breakfast for them all. His phone beeped with a message and he almost jumped on it, this got a strange look from Jeff when he ended up knocking it off the table. Getting up and running round to pick it up he smiled when he saw it was from her. Beth chuckled at the sight.

'She's got you running in circles boy!'

'Beth, this girl is amazing, really is. I never thought there was someone out there like that after her.' They all knew who her was yet no-one dared mention her name, too many bad memories they would all rather forget.

'She did seem a really nice girl,' Beth replied 'It will be nice to get to know her better.'

All three were alterted to Matt's presence by Lucas barking at the kitchen door.

'Who is a nice girl?' he asked half asleep

'Beth was just saying how it will be nice to get to know Alexis better' replied Jeff

At the mention of her name Matt immediatly woke up, he would be seeing her again today, his stomach doing a flip.

'Ermmmm....yeah it will be' he said, trying not to give away his feelings in his voice.

Beth brought the breakfast over to the table and the next hour was spent eating and talking about Alexis, all noticed Matt was unusually quiet this morning, but thought nothing of it. Little did they know, thoughts of Alexis was darting around his head, he had no idea what to do about this situation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last update on this story for a few days, Part 1 of the BBQ! Part 2 of the BBQ will be up Wednesday!**

**Enjoy!**

**As always reviews VERY welcome. Woooooo! Little Ric Flair strut going on there haha!**

* * *

Alexis was just packing the last few items into her bag, she had no idea what a Hardy party involved so was packing for possible eventualities. All she knew was there would be food, drink and a pool... and the north carolina crew! Let the mayhem start! Taking a glance in the mirror she was pleased with what she saw, when she had that photoshoot it boosted her confidence no end. She smoothed down her black and white checked shorts and black tank top. She was wearing her bikini underneath, black tie string with skulls on the top and back bottom. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and sticking on a slick of lipgloss she was ready. Which was just as well as the doorbell rang at that very moment. She skipped down the stairs, feeling giddy knowing she was going to see Shannon in less than 30 seconds. Opening the door she jumped straight into his arms, this suprised him a little bit but it was a very welcome suprise.

'Your chirpy.' he commented

'Just happy to see you, thats all.' she replied grinning at him.

He looked at her...wow...she looked amazing as always.

'Looking hot' he noted as he slipped his arm around her waist and they started walking towards the Hardy's home.

'Not to bad youself.' she replied sticking her tongue out at him, this made him laugh.

Just before they got to the Hardy's he stopped.

'Whats wrong?' she asked him. He didn't answer instead led her into some woodland near by. 'Erm Shanny where are we going?' she asked again, a confused looked on her face.

He stopped and looked at her, cupping her face in his hands he pressed his lips against hers and they indulged in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he finally answered.

'Just wanted to do that before we got there.'

This made her smile again, she couldn't remember ever smiling this much before, she felt like a cheshire cat. As quick as he led her in there he led her back out and towards the Hardy's.

'WERE HERE!' he shouted when they walked into the house, and through out into the back garden, where the BBQ had already started.

'God, Shannon we thought you had got lost, or found something better to do...' Jeff trailed off laughing, handing them each a beer. Alexis turned a deep shade of crimson which made everyone laugh, everyone except Matt, this made his blood boil. He didn't want Shannon's hands anywhere on Alexis.

'Pull up a chair, make yourself at home' said Beth walking up behind Jeff.

'Thanks.' Replied Alexis, sitting down on the nearest avaliable chair which just so happened to be next to Matt. This made him grin inside until Shannon lifted her back up, sat down then pulled her onto his lap, whispering something into her ear, whatever it was made her giggle and blush slightly again. Fuck, thought Matt, he needed to talk to her today, get to know her better and then one of two things would happen, he would liked her even more or realise she was nothing special, he had a feeling it wouldn't be the latter.

'Don't go keeping her all to yourself Mr Moore!' shouted Gregory as he walked over to them. 'Hi, I'm Gregory,' he held out his hand to Alexis then whistled 'Shannon how did you managed it? You've outdid yourself there bro!' Everyone laughed and Shannon gave him a look, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

Matt looked at Jeff and he nodded in return.

'It's very hot today Alexis isn't it?' he asked her

'Ermm yeah I guess so.' she replied noticing the looks between Jeff and Matt and wondering what they were up to.

'Hmmmm, indeed, it is very, a nice day to go in the pool huh?' Matt spoke once again.

'Oh no no no! I don't think so.' Shannon said, this made Alexis turn and look at him. Then she felt someone picking her up from behind and running, she noted it was Matt from the lack of tattoo's on the arms wrapped around her as she saw the pool getting closer, then SPLASH!

She come up from under the water, pushing her hair back from her face and laughing. She could hear the others in the background laughing too. She looked at Shannon 'Forgot to mention something Shanny?' He laughed and shrugged his shoulders 'Tradition, welcome to the North Carolina crew!' This made her laugh harder. Seconds later Matt came up from under the water, right in front of her. He wasn't laughing though, he was looking at her, a funny look, she didn't know what to say.

God she looked beautiful wet, her top half which was out of the water had her clothes clinging to her curves and he couldn't help but look, she noticed this and splashed him. This shocked him out of his trance and he laughed and splashed her back. They started splashing eachother, laughing harder eachtime.

'Fight!' Jeff yelled, jumping into the pool, closely followed by Shannon and Gregory. They all started ganging up on Alexis, surrounding her Beth laughing from the side until Jeff went over and pulled her in, she screamed and went under. Coming back up, she playfully hit Jeff on the shoulder. Moving over towards Alexis she tried to help her but it was four on two, they had no chance! Alexis felt someone pull her from underneath the water and she went down. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and when they come back up she saw it was Shannon, he had pulled them away from the crowd a bit, who were still splashing around. He pushed the hair away from his face and then hers. Looking at eachother, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, his arms still around her waist, their lips locked, it felt so good. Until they felt a splash on the side of their faces. They both looked and it was Gregory.

'We will have no of that funny business going on in here, thank you very much!' he laughed, Shannon spun her around, so his back was facing the trio, trying to protect her, laughing still. She was as well until she noticed Matt out of the corner of her eye, he was back out of the pool standing at the side. Their eyes met for a second and her turned and walked indoors. She froze for a second watching him go until she felt Shannon drag her under again.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt walked into the kitchen and kicked the cupoard.

'Dammit!' he said aloud, to no one in particular. He heard someone walk into the kitchen which made him spin around.

'Hey Matty, you ok?' Alexis asked, taking in the somewhat annoyed Hardy in front of her.

'Oh hey Lex, yeah yeah I'm ok, just stubbed my toe is all.' he replied hoping she would believe it. He examined her, every curve. Her bikini clung in all the right places, revealed the right amount of flesh. He was getting hot.

'Ok, well I saw you walk off so just wanted to check...' Alexis trailed off, not knowing what to say next, she could see Matt was looking at her body, it made her self concious.

'Absolutley fine.' he smiled. 'So...erm...you and Shannon huh?'

'Yeah.' she replied. It was getting akward, being around Matt, with him in this mood.

'Well, lets hope he looks after you.' Matt said, meaning every word.

'Uh-huh.' she replied.

'Sweetie!' Shannon exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and pulled Alexis into a kiss.

Inside Matt was fuming, this was his alone time with Alexis, admittedly it wasn't going great, but still.

'We are crashing here tonight, hope thats ok?' Shannon asked, reluctantly pulling away from Alexis.

'Yeah, great.' she smiled.

Shannon grinned back, he hoped it would be ok. He couldn't wait to spend the night with this girl, like properly spend the night with this girl. They had shared a bed but nothing had happened, he didn't want to pressure her into it but he wanted her bad, he wanted to feel her, to taste her.

Matt coughed which broke the intense gaze between the two.

'Sorry Matt.' Shannon laughed. Matt didn't respond instead he muttered something about helping with the food and walked out into the garden.

'Is he ok?' asked Shannon, his voice filled with concern.

'I think so.' replied Alexis, not wanting to admit she thought he was a bit strange.

'He will get over it, whatever it is.' Shannon said. 'Come on lets eat!' He grabbed her hand and walked outside, Alexis couldn't get how Matt was acting off of her mind.


End file.
